All is My Fault
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Hanya ingatan masalalu Ango saat mereka bertiga masih dapat minum bersama di bar Lupin. (WARNING! DILARANG BACA BAGI YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR NANTI NYESEL. Diambil dari Ango side. Setengah AU dan setengah AR. Potongan adegan yang aneh dan sebagainya.)


**All is My Fault.**

**.**

**.**

**Bungou Stray Dogs bukan punyaku. Mereka punya Asagiri _sensei_. Aku hanya pinjam karakternya buat ngasup—iya aku bikin ff sendiri buat ngasup sendiri/ngenes/plak.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Setengah AU setengah AR. Latar diambil dari BSD season 2 awal. Dimana PM masih ngelawan Mimic. Dark era Soukoku. Ucapan yang tidak sesuai persis dengan animenya. Typo dan kesalahan tatabahasa MUST, HARUS, KUDU dimaklumi/authornya males ngedit soalnya/njir. Cerita ini diambil dari Ango side tapi masih Author pov. (Soalnya Odasaku side kan sudah diceritain di animenya, jadi aku cut hal itu. Selain karena cerita ini akan jadi terlalu panjang, Odasaku side agak sulit karena sama saja aku harus menulis ulang apa yang ada di anime. Hal itu kembali lagi diawal, cerita ini setengah AR dan setengah AU.)**

**Akan ada sedikit keOOCan nantinya, tapi itu demi kepentingan jalan cerita (dan asupan) jadi mohon dimaklumi.**

**.**

**.**

**Main chara**

**Oda Sakunosuke x Sakaguchi Ango _slight_ Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, happy reading!**

**.**

Pria berusia 26 itu menadahkan tangan lalu mendongak menatap langit kelabu di atas sana. Ia membuka payungnya, berjalan santai di bawah rintik hujan yang lama kelamaan mulai menderas.

Ingatan lama muncul begitu saja tanpa dapat dicegahnya. Menyakitkan hati, namun ia membiarkannya begitu saja. Toh, buket bunga mawar putih di tangannya akan menuntunnya pada ingatan itu pada akhirnya.

Ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

Genangan air yang terinjak kaki terdengar, tak lama disusul oleh suara pintu yang terbuka disertai lonceng di atasnya yang berdenting.

Seorang pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun dan seorang pria berusia 23 tahun yang sudah terlebih dulu sampai serentak menoleh, menyambut pria yang baru saja menutup payungnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Ango." Dazai cemberut. Kekanakan, mengingat ia bekerja pada dunia yang dapat dibilang penuh dengan kejahatan.

"Hm, mungkin pekerjaannya begitu banyak, Dazai. Jangan samakan dia denganmu." Oda Sakunosuke yang biasa dipanggil Odasaku menepuk pelan puncak kepala Dazai. Pria itu menoleh pada Ango, tersenyum hangat. "Duduklah, Ango."

"Buuu, aku ingin mati terbunuh, _neee_, Odasakuuu~"

"Oh?" Odasaku menanggapinya santai.

"Hei bartender, aku pesan segelas koktail detergen!"

"Kami tidak menjualnya,"

"Yah... kalau begitu koktail berbahan dasar obat nyamuk?"

"Kami juga tidak menjualnya."

"Begitu yah ..."

Ango menarik kursi dan duduk, memesan segelas jus tomat lalu mendengarkan perdebatan tidak penting antara Dazai dan tuan bartender.

"Odasaku, kau harusnya memarahinya." Ango buka suara saat melihat Odasaku masih saja tenang meminum koktailnya. "Dazai selalu bertingkah aneh karena kau tidak pernah memarahinya. Kau bisa saja memarahinya sambil memukul kepalanya dengan palu."

"Hm..." Odasaku tenang, begitulah sifatnya.

"_Ne_! Ini sudah lama yah, sejak kita terakhir minum bareng. Dan aku belum pernah mendengar Odasaku mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya. Kalau Ango, sih, sudah pasti mengeluh tentang berkurangnya presentase dagang, sulitnya tawar menawar, bla bla bla, entah apa aku tidak peduli. Bweee!" Dazai menjulurkan lidah pada Ango. Mau tak mau membuat Ango hanya mampu mengembuskan napas kesal.

"Akan membosankan jika kau mendengar cerita dari orang sepertiku, Dazai."

"Lagi-lagi kau merahasiakannya, Odasaku. Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" Ango bertanya, senyum kecil terulas dibibirnya.

"Hei Ango~ itu kata kataku! Kau mencurinya!" Dazai menggembungkan pipi, bersikap seolah ngambek. Sungguh kekanakan.

"Oh?"

"Hari ini aku menghukum seorang bocah yang mencuri di toko yang berada dalam kawasan keamanan kita. Lalu mencegah pertikaian antara pacar dan istri bos perusahaan jasa kita, dan menjinakkan granat yang ditemukan di salah satu kantor mafia."

"Waaaahhh! Kau hebat, Odasaku!" Dazai berbinar senang.

"..." Ango tidak dapat berkata apapun. Tangannya yang memegang gelas sampai bergetar.

"Hei, Odasaku! Ayo kita bertukar pekerjaan! Aku juga mau menjinakkan granat!" Dazai memekik. Membuat Ango langsung meletakkan gelasnya dan membuang muka ke arah lain dengan pucat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Bisa-bisa granatnya meledak..."

"Me-meledak?! Hei kau dengar itu Odasaku?? Aku bisa meledak!" Dazai malah terdengar sangat bahagia. Membuat Ango yang merasa masih waras memijat keningnya. Lelah.

"Kira kira kalau aku meledak bisa mental sampai mana ya? _Ne_ Ango—"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Ayolah Angoo~" merengek, Dazai malah membuat Ango tambah pusing.

"Tidak! Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian sedang rapat di sini?"

"Dazai sudah di sini saat aku datang tadi." Odasaku menjawab.

"Aku punya firasat bahwa aku akan bertemu kalian berdua jika aku datang ke sini."

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa malam ini akan istimewa jika aku datang. Hanya itu." Lantas Dazai tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat gelasnya, kode mengajak bersulang.

"Untuk apa kita bersulang?" Ango kembali bertanya.

"Tak perlu alasan untuk bersulang bukan?"

"Hm ..." Odasaku mengangkat gelasnya, "Untuk para anjing liar."

Ango tersenyum. Sahabatnya memang seunik ini. "Untuk para anjing liar." Dan ia ikut mengangkat gelasnya sebelum bunyi dentingan gelas yang saling bertabrakan terdengar.

"Ango,"

"Hm?" Ango menoleh dan dilihatnya Dazai tengah memperhatikan tasnya, "Ada apa, Dazai?"

"Apa di tasmu ada kamera?"

"Ya, aku membawanya untuk urasan pekerjaanku."

"Ayo berfoto!" mendadak Dazai tersenyum lebar. "Untuk kenang-kenangan, ayo berfoto!"

"Kenang-kenangan?" Odasaku melirik, "Untuk apa kenang-kenangan?"

"Tentu saja kenang-kenangan untuk mengingat pertemuan kita hari ini." Dazai menjawab dengan wajah seolah dia paham akan sesuatu.

"Kita bertiga selalu minum-minum di sini kan?"

"_Hmh_, permintaan eksekutif, harus dilaksanakan." Ango membuka tasnya dan tersenyum, mengambil kamera dari dalamnya.

"Aku! Aku mau difoto dulu!" sungguh seperti anak kecil. "Yang bagus, ya! Ango, aku mengandalkanmu!"

Ango terkekeh mendengarnya, dan Odasaku tersenyum. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tersenyum, Dazai."

_Ckrek_!

Dan satu foto sukses terambil. Disusul dengan foto wajah datar Odasaku dan raut aneh Ango.

"Ayo kita foto bertiga!"

"Aku akan pasang kameranya dulu." Ango berdiri, menaruh gelasnya dan mulai memposisikan kameranya.

Odasaku ikut menaruh gelas, atensinya penuh pada Dazai yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berfoto?"

"Aku merasa jika tak berfoto sekarang, kita tak akan punya kenangan berkumpul bersama seperti ini." Dazai tersenyum tulus, indah sekali. Dan dengan Ango yang berdiri dan duduk di sebelah kanan Odasaku, Dazai bergumam. "Odasaku, kamera."

_Ckrek_!

Dan itu semua sesuai dengan perkataan Dazai. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka. Karena salah satu di antaranya akan segera mati.

**.**

**.**

Tak ada tempat untuk kembali.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Ango.

Ia sebagai anggota inteljen Port Mafia harus siap dengan segala risiko apa pun itu.

Mimic sebagai organisasi yang terdiri dari para mantan tentara terlatih tinggal di sebuah mansion tua di dalam hutan Yokohama. Sebagian membaur dengan orang luar untuk mendapat informasi, dan sebagiannya lagi bertindak sebagai '_pengecoh_' Port Mafia.

Mereka bertindak hati-hati dan terampil. Cukup membuat Ango kesulitan saat menyusup kedalamnya. Yang mereka inginkan hanya satu,

Kematian sebagai prajurit.

Cukup aneh dan sangat tidak keren. Namun, mungkin Ango bisa memahami sedikit dari perasaan mereka saat itu.

Dibuang oleh negaranya sendiri, tidak diakui, dianggap pemberontak. Ango dapat memahaminya.

Karena,

Saat ini ia sedang dianggap sebagai '_Pemberontak_' Port Mafia.

"Sakaguchi Ango. Kau adalah mata-mata dari Port Mafia. Apakah kau mau mengkhianati kami?" Gide bernama samaran Jeed, pemimpin dari Mimic menatapnya mengancam, penuh selidik.

Kacamata Ango berkilat saat ia mendongak. "Menurutmu?"

"Cih, sayang sekali. Padahal kau adalah anggota yang cukup handal." Gide mendecih, lalu memerintahkan bawahannya untuk memindahkan Ango ke tengah ruangan. "Tinggalkan dia di sini! Pasang bom waktu!"

Ah, sial sekali. Tapi jika prediksinya tepat, Dazai akan datang dan menyelamatkannya sebentar lagi—ah, ia harus berpura-pura lagi.

_BRAK_!

Manik cokelat susu Ango membulat, dihadapannya—itu Odasaku! Bukan Dazai ataupun bawahannya.

"O-odasaku?" Tanpa sadar suaranya bergetar, tidak, ia mohon jangan pria ini. "Jangan ke sini! Kenapa kau datang ke sini?! Ini adalah markas yang dipakai musuh!" Tidak, Ango mohon, ia tidak ingin pria ini terbunuh. Ia tidak ingin pria ini terluka.

Odasaku terengah, "Aku merasa kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan." Cepat ia mencoba melepas tali yang mengikat tubuh Ango di sebuah kursi, membuat Ango makin panik.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan!"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, akan kutebak salah satu alasan mengapa kau kebingungan." Suara Odasaku berubah serius, "Mimic tau bahwa kau adalah mata-mata."

Ango tersentak, bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah seharusnya mereka mengira bahwa Ango adalah mata-mata Mimic di Port Mafia?

"Semua orang mengira bahwa kau adalah mata-mata Mimic. Tapi justru sebaliknya, Sakaguchi Ango adalah mata mata Port Mafia yang bersembunyi di antara Mimic."

Ango hanya mampu diam saat mendengar penjelasan singkat Odasaku, tidak, tidak, apakah pria itu sempat terluka saat mencari tahu kebenarannya? Bagaimanapun, Mimic adalah organisasi yang terdiri dari pasukan elite.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menyerang bos Port Mafia secara langsung? Itu karena kau berpura-pura tidak mengetahui lokasinya, bukan? Alasanmu melakukannya, itu karena bos yang menyuruhnya. Benar?"

"O-odasaku, tolong larilah." Tolong, Ango benar benar tidak ingin Odasaku terluka. "Aku telah gagal. Di markas ini terpasang bom waktu. Mereka berniat melenyapkanku karena menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat."

Ango tidak ingin Odasaku menyelamatkannya, tolong,

_Kenapa_?

Karena tanpa Ango sendiri sadari, ia sudah jatuh pada pesona pria di belakangnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau butuh bantuan." Odasaku mendengkus, suaranya kembali kalem dan tenang seperti biasanya. Membuat Ango bertanya-tanya.

_DORR_!

Sedetik kemudian Ango terjatuh di dalam pelukan Odasaku.

"Berapa lama lagi sebelum bomnya meledak?"

Astaga orang ini, Ango benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, di sudut hatinya, ia merasa senang. "Bukankah kekuatanmu dapat memprediksinya?" Bibirnya tak dapat menahan senyum. Ia ada dalam pelukan Odasaku, ini sejujurnya sangat, amat sangat, membuatnya senang.

"Mana ada kekuatan praktis seperti itu." Odasaku mengalungkan lengan kanan Ango dilehernya, dan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Ango. Tidak sadar tindakannya itu membuat pipi Ango bersemu. "Ayo."

Odasaku memapah Ango menuruni tangga, di belokan, ia berhenti dan memilih untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Odasaku—" Ango belum selesai protes saat Odasaku berkata datar,

"—Ango ayo lompat!"

"H-haahhh!?"

Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah melayang diudara dengan _background_ percikan api dan suara _BLARRRR_! memekakkan telinga.

_Brak_!

Ango jatuh bergulingan, ledakan tadi menyebabkan pegangan Odasaku padanya terlepas, entah bagaimana keadaan pria itu, Ango benar benar pasrah. Tubuhnya masih lemas karena diikat berjam-jam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya dengan baik, Ango menoleh,

Odasaku ada di sana. Berdiri dan tampak baik-baik saja. "Aku tidak cocok melakukan hal seperti ini ... tapi aku tertolong."

Odasaku memperhatikan Ango yang masih terduduk lemas, ia ingin kembali memapahnya. Namun, pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya terus berdengung, dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Bos tahu sampai mana?"

"Ha-hampir semuanya. Hanya dia yang tau bahwa aku menyusup ke Mimic."

Mengembuskan napas, Odasaku mengangguk seolah paham sesuatu. "Jadi bos menyuruhku mencarimu itu sebagai penyelamat, ya? Jujur saja, aku akan menyelamatkanmu meski tak tahu kebenarannya."

_Blushhhh_!

"Ki-kita ha-harus segera melapor! Pimpinan Mimic sangatlah berbahaya!" Ango memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri, membuat Odasaku nyaris bergerak untuk memapahnya lagi, "Dia bermaksud untuk membersihkan Port Mafia."

Odasaku terdiam, "Siapa nama pimpinannya?"

Aah, tidak, Ango bigung apakah ia harus berbohong untuk kali yang kesekian? "Na-namanya adalah Jeed. Di-dia memiliki kekuatan besar. Jangan sampai kau bertarung melawannya." Ya, harus begitu. Ango tidak ingin Odasaku terluka.

Odasaku masih saja terdiam, tampak berpikir hingga suara Ango kembali memecah hening, "Pistol yang ada di brankas itu tidak berfungsi. Hanya anggota Mimic yang dapat menggunakannya."

"Sebenarnya Mimic itu organisasi apa?" Biru gelap menatap mata Ango yang terhalang kacamata.

"Mereka adalah sisa tentara dari sebuah perang besar. Sampai kini mereka masih haus akan perang..." Netra coklat susu melihat sinyal dari balik punggung Odasaku, membuatnya memaksa untuk meneguk ludah, "H-hei ... a-apa itu?" suaranya bergetar karena setelah ini ia akan menghancurkan kepercayaan Odasaku padanya.

"Ng? Bola?" Odasaku berjongkok untuk mengambilnya, dan Ango ingin sekali menghentikannya saat itu juga.

Saat Odasaku terjatuh, ingin sekali Ango memapahnya. Namun, ia tahu itu mustahil. Sekelompok tentara dengan senjata lengkap telah bersiap didepan mereka.

"Ango, larilah!"

Oh tidak, apa yang telah Ango lakukan? Di saat begini pun Odasaku masih saja memikirkan keadaannya. "O-odasaku ...", '_Maaf, Odasaku ... maaf ..._', "Se-semua hal yang kukatakan tentang Mimic adalah fakta. Aku tidak berbohong sedikit pun. Terima kasih, telah menyelamatkanku ...", '_dan telah memelukku walau sebentar ..._' "Se-semoga kau selamat ..."

_Sudah berapa kali suaranya bergetar?_ Ango tidak tahu. Ia menguatkan diri untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terkejam seolah Odasaku tidak akan selamat, dan lari begitu saja meninggalkan Odasaku yang terbaring di sana.

'_Kumohon, Dazai, selamatkan Odasaku ..._' Ango berharap di sudut hatinya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa tatapan Odasaku di belakangnya melembut, lalu terpejam.

**.**

**.**

Ango menatap kertas yang bertumpuk di mejanya dengan lemas.

Ia tidak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya karena selalu memikirkan Odasaku.

Apakah dia selamat? Apakah hubungan mereka setelah ini akan baik-baik saja? Hah, yang benar saja. Keinginannya itu terdengar sangat mustahil.

Kemarin setelah personil milik petinggi Yokohama menolongnya dan membawanya kembali, atasan merangkap ayah angkatnya itu memintanya untuk bersembunyi sementara di kantor pusat.

Sejujurnya Ango muak. Dia ingin memberitahukan segalanya pada Odasaku tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ango tidak ingin menanggung rasa bersalahnya.

_Dan kenapa hanya Odasaku? Kenapa tidak Dazai?_

Entah, Ango merasa Dazai tidak akan terlalu peduli dengannya. Berbeda dengan Odasaku yang dengan jelas mengkhawatirkannya kemarin. Odasaku yang dengan jelas menolongnya, dan berkata akan menyelamatkanya meski tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan. Odasaku yang merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Odasaku yang memercayainya. Astaga, Ango tidak mengerti mengapa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Odasaku?

Sebuah ide terlintas, dan cepat-cepat Ango membereskan barangnya,

Ia akan pergi ke Bar Lupin. Mungkin, ia bisa bertemu Odasaku di sana.

Ango sungguh berharap, Jeed tidak mengincar Odasaku untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Karena Ango sendiri tahu dengan jelas, bahwa Jeed tidak akan pernah melepaskan keinginannya untuk mati sebagai prajurit.

**.**

**.**

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunan Ango tentang betapa berartinya Odasaku, dan mengapa demikian. Ia menaruh gelasnya dan menoleh, menguatkan hati untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Dazai dan ... Odasaku.

"Halo, aku datang duluan loh." Cokelat susunya memperhatikan Dazai dan Odasaku yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

Saat Dazai mulai melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya, saat itulah Ango merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri sudut hatinya. Ia tahu bahwa ia begitu tidak tahu diri. Mengkhianati lalu kembali begitu saja seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa pun.

"Setidaknya ... hubungi kami." Suara Dazai memecah hening yang terjadi, genggamannya pada gelas coktail sedikit mengerat.

"Kalian pasti sulit membuntutiku ... tapi untuk hari ini ... tidak apa-apa, aku bisa minum dengan santai ... bagaimana kalian tahu aku ada di sini?" Ango sedikit berbohong, ia melirik hanya sekadar memperhatikan ekspresi Odasaku yang masih tidak terbaca di samping Dazai.

"Cuma insting." Dazai lagi-lagi menjawab sedangkan Odasaku diam saja. Tolonglah, Ango benar-benar ingin meyakinkan sesuatu.

"Aku sangat beruntung. Kukira aku sudah tidak bisa minum di sini lagi." Ah, lihat, wajah Odasaku tampak menyendu, "Kukira kalian tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi."

Dazai tertawa kecil, "Ternyata mata-mata penyelidik bisa sensitif juga, ya."

Odasaku kini melirik, tatapannya datar. Dazai melanjutkan, "sebelum masuk Port Mafia, kau punya identitas lain. Identitas ... sebagai agen rahasia negara menteri dalam negeri. Dan tugasmu adalah mengawasi pergerakan Port Mafia. Mengontrol pergerakan semua pengguna kekuatan super, jika berhadapan langsung dengan Port Mafia justru akan gawat. Dan pada dasarnya tugasmu adalah mengawasi, bukan pembersihan."

Ango hanya mampu terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Dazai. Odasaku di sana hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu lanjut meminum coktailnya.

"Karena itu mereka mengirim agen ke Port Mafia untuk mengawasi pergerakan, dan pada saat itu mereka sedang membahas masalah Mimic. Organisasi kriminal yang diperkirakan datang ke Jepang adalah sosok yang merepotkan, bahkan untuk seorang agen rahasia. Karena itu kau ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu pergerakan Mimic sebagai mata-mata Port Mafia."

_Luar biasa_. Pemuda delapan belas tahun dapat mengetahui semua itu dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. "Sebagai pekerja dengan gaji pas-pasan, itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat tidak cocok." Ango membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot, ia kagum pada kejeniusan Dazai.

"Berarti kau bukan mata-mata dari dua pihak, melainkan tiga pihak ya." Odasaku membuka suara. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih, entah Ango harus bersyukur karena Odasaku mau mengerti atau ia harus sedih karena kini Odasaku tampak kecewa?

"Beri tahu kami tentang Mimic." Dazai melirik, tajam. "Ada informasi bahwa Jeed dan Odasaku bertemu."

Ango tersentak. Yang benar saja?! Odasaku ... dia bisa berada dalam bahaya!

"Ap-apa kau sudah melihat ke-kekuatannya?" Oh tidak, Ango tidak bisa menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. _Tidak, tidak, Odasaku tidak boleh melawannya ..._

Odasaku mengangguk pelan, "Aku melihatnya." Dan hal itu sukses membuat Ango nyaris berdiri mengebrak meja bartender. Untung saja otaknya melarangnya, dan Ango berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Mengembuskan napas, Ango memilih jujur kali ini, "Dia menghapus keberadaannya dan kami tidak bisa melacak jejaknya. Atasanku berniat melempar semua urusan ini pada Port Mafia."

Dazai mencibir, "Enak sekali, ya." Ia mengambil gelasnya, "Tapi Port Mafia juga sepertinya sulit untuk melampaui kemampuannya. Kecuali, satu orang yang merupakan anggota kelas terbawah."

Melirik, Odasaku membantah. "Kemampuan kami berdua hanya dapat menghindari serangan beberapa detik saja." Terdiam sejenak, Odasaku melanjutkan, "Pada akhirnya menang kalah ditentukan dengan kemampuan serangan."

"Sebagian besar sulit untuk perkiraan menembak. Perlu mempertimbangkan titik kelebihan kemampuannya juga." Ango menoleh, menatap Odasaku. Mengabaikan Dazai yang menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Titik kelebihan kemampuan?" Odasaku menatap Ango tidak paham, nyaris membuat yang ditatap bersemu jika tidak ingat bahwa situasinya sedang serius.

"Saat menggunakan kemampuanmu pada Jeed, adakah sesuatu yang berbeda?"

"Ya, ada."

"Jika beberapa kemampuan berinteraksi, terkadang ada fenomena di mana kemampuan justru akan hilang kendali. Organsasi pemerintah sudah memastikannya." Ango menjelaskan, "Seharusnya informasi ini tidak boleh dibocorkan ..." _Tak apa, demi Odasaku, tak apa-apa jika membocorkan sedikit informasi._ "Jika atasanku tahu kita bertemu di sini, itu akan menjadi masalah besar. Aku seharusnya segera menghilangkan jejak."

"Wah, wah," Dazai tiba tiba tersenyum dingin, membuat Ango langsung waspada. "Cara bicaramu seperti bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup."

"Kau mau membuat tempat ini berantakan?" Odasaku cepat-cepat menyela. Jangan sampai bar ini berantakan dan mereka yang dituntut.

"Ini salahku. Aku keliru." Ango membalas, ia tahu Dazai masih menaruh rasa marah padanya. "Hanya di tempat ini aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian tanpa memedulikan posisi."

"Ango." Dazai menyahut, rendah, "Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"A—"

"Bukan berarti aku sedih, aku sudah tahu sejak awal." Dazai melanjutkan, memotong ucapan yang hendak keluar. "Entah kau adalah agen rahasia atau bukan, _tapi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan hilang justru akan dihilangkan_. _Semua yang berharga yang diinginkan semua orang selalu hilang pada saat baru saja didapatkan_. _Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa didapatkan dengan usaha keras_."

Setelahnya yang ada hanya hening.

Dazai benar. Ango tahu itu,

"D-dazai-_kun_, Odasaku ... _san_, jika suatu saat zaman berubah, tanpa ada agen rahasia dan Port Mafia ... dan kita memiliki status yang lebih bebas, bisakah kita ..."

"Jangan katakan, Ango." Odasaku berkata. Membuat Ango langsung terdiam. "Jangan berbicara lagi."

Tertunduk, Ango merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada hatinya. Ah, ia tidak tahan.

Berdiri, Ango meletakkan bayaran atas minumannya. Dan pergi begitu saja dengan hati yang ... bisa dikatakan sedang tidak baik dan air mata yang mengaliri pipi.

Aah, Ango tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka ... membencinya.

Ango tidak termaafkan bukan? Ia tidak bisa lagi memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

_Drrrrtt drrrtt._

Merogoh saku jasnya, Ango melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"_Mo-moshi moshi_?" Suaranya serak. Namun, ia tak begitu peduli. "Be-besok?"

Air mata dan perasaan tidak rela kembali melingkupi hati saat mendengar apa yang akan terjadi besok. "_Wakatta_ ..." Tetapi, Ango tidak dapat mencegah hal itu.

_Ia tidak bisa mencegah kematian Odasaku._

"_H-hiks_ ... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Odasaku?"

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia benar-benar mengharap pengampunan. Ia berharap bahwa akan ada hari di mana mereka bisa duduk dan minum bersama sebagai orang biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saya ingatkan kembali, ini adalah penandatanganan kontrak"

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku hari ini." Di sana, Mori Ougai tersenyum lalu melirik Ango yang berdiri dipinggir meja. "Bagaimana keadaannya setelah kembali dari pekerjaanmu?"

"Kalau bisa jangan mengerjai anak buahku, Bos Port Mafia."

"Anak buahku, Elise sedang haus dan ingin makan es krim. Apa pemerintah tidak punya toko es krim yang bagus, Ketua Taneda?"

"Cerita yang menarik." Taneda—atasan Ango—tersenyum jenaka, "Karyawanku harus tahu akan hal itu. Mereka pasti akan senang, kan?"

"Hee ..."

Astaga, Ango benar-benar gugup. Jangan sampai mereka bertarung di sini. "Maaf menganggu pembicaraan Anda. Mari kita masuk ke pokok pembicaraan."

Meneguk ludah, Ango melanjutkan, "Ada dua hal yang diinginkan pasukan misi khusus kepada Bos Port Mafia, Mori Ougai-_san_. Pertama adalah Port Mafia membebastugaskan saya dan tidak melakukan kekerasan kepada orang-orang saya. Kedua adalah memberikan izin pada organisasi kriminal Mimic untuk masuk secara bebas ke Jepang."

"Tidak ada masalah untuk poin yang pertama," Mori tersenyum walau pandangannya menajam, "Tapi untuk poin kedua, aku butuh kepastian. Karena bagian imigrasi itu sangat menakutkan ... pastinya ada _syaratnya_, kan?"

Ango dapat melihat, senyum licik Bos Mafia yang memandang penuh tuntutan pada Taneda.

Atasannya sendiri terdiam lalu mengeluarkan surat hitam dan menyodorkannya. Membuat Mori menyeringai kemenangan seolah hal ini telah diperdiksi olehnya.

"Hahahahaha!" Lalu tertawa tanpa sopan santun kepada petinggi di depannya, dan seorang agen rendahan. "Baiklah! Kau memang tahu apa yang kubutuhkan, Ketua Taneda."

Ya, karena surat hitam itu berisi sertifikat dagang khusus. Yang berarti ... Mori bersedia mengorbankan bawahannya untuk mati melawan Mimic sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ango menghela napas saat perjalanan pulang menuju hotel yang sekarang menjadi tempatnya tinggal untuk sementara. Ia baru saja selesai mengirim laporan setelah pertemuan saat mendengar kabar bahwa anak-anak Odasaku telah dibunuh.

Rintik hujan yang jatuh mengguyur payungnya tak lagi ia pedulikan. Pikirannya penuh pada sosok Odasaku yang kini pasti sangat terpukul. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah Odasaku sekarang sedang bersama Dazai? Atau yang lebih buruknya, apa Odasaku sekarang sudah berada di markas Mimic?

_Bruk_.

"Ng?" menoleh, Ango langsung berlari saat sadar siapa yang jatuh tersungkur di belakangnya. "Odasaku! Hei, Odasaku!"

"_Mmh_ ... Ango ..."

Bau alkohol tercium pekat saat Odasaku membuka mulut dan memanggil namanya. "Astaga! Kau mabuk!"

"Ango ... mereka mati ..."

Tubuh mereka basah karena hujan, dan Ango tidak ingin Odasaku sakit. Apa lagi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Karenanya ia berusaha memapah pria itu. "Odasaku, ikut aku. Kau sedang tidak baik."

"Ango ..."

"Odasaku, sebaiknya kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ango menoleh, menatap Odasaku yang sangat dekat dengannya. "Ap—_mmnh_ ..." Pertanyaannya terpotong oleh bibir yang seenaknya mengisap bibirnya, dan menjelajah mulutnya dengan lidah.

Odasaku benar-benar dalam pengaruh alkohol. Dan Ango benar benar harus menghentikan ini. Demi Dazai yang menjadi budak cinta Chuuya, MEREKA MASIH ADA DI PINGGIR JALAN!

"Oda—saku ... _mmn_ ..." Lengan kuat merengkuh pinggangnya, membawanya makin menempel pada pria yang sedang mencumbunya. Ango meremas bahu Odasaku. Tidak, tidak, semoga tidak ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan begini. "Oda ... _mm_ ... kita harus pulang sekarang ..." Ango berucap disela-sela lumatan sepihak yang terjadi.

Odasaku melepas ciumannya, netra birunya menatap kosong, "Pulang ... kemana?"

Terengah, Ango cepat-cepat kembali memapah tubuh sempoyongan, "Ikut aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ango membuka pintu kamar, dan menjatuhkan Odasaku keatas kasur begitu saja. Abaikan kasur yang akan basah karena tubuh Oda basah kuyup, pinggangnya encok karena menahan beban berat terlalu lama.

"Odasaku, kau harus ganti baju." Ango melepas mantel cokelat muda juga kemeja ungu lalu membuangnya ke lantai. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu baju ganti, juga obat penghilang mabuk."

Oh, bukan maksud Ango membiarkan Odasaku bertelanjang dada, ia hanya terlalu panik tadi. Sekarang ia akan merawat pria itu untuk sementara. Setidaknya hingga Odasaku bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa anak-anak asuhnya telah tiada.

Mengambil sebuah kemeja kebesaran yang kemarin salah dibelinya, Ango memasangkan kemeja hitam itu pada Odasaku lalu mengambil baju basah yang tergeletak di lantai.

Saat tangannya menyentuh kemeja dan mantel Oda, sekelebat bayangan muncul.

Bayangan tentang wajahnya yang saat itu sedang cemberut, saat sedang marah marah, saat sedang mengeluh ... oh astaga, apa ini artinya selama ini mata Oda selalu tertuju padanya?

"... Ango ..." Sepasang lengan bergerak melingkari lehernya, membuat Ango tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kemeja yang diambilnya. "... Ango kenapa kau pergi?"

"Odasaku—maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—WHAA!?" Ango langsung berteriak saat Odasaku membantingnya naik ke atas kasur dan mengurungnya di antara kedua lengan. "_Ittai_ ... Odasaku—Apa yang mau kau—_mmmph_ ..."

Lagi-lagi Odasaku menciuminya. Tanpa ampun menjelajahi rongga mulutnya yang terbuka karena teriakan. Peduli setan dengan bau alkohol yang memenuhi mulutnya. Tangan besar bergerak melepaskan kancing jas basah yang masih dipakai Ango, satunya lagi menahan pergelangan tangan Ango agar tak mencegahnya.

"_Mmmphh_ ... _nngh_ ...Oda—_mmm_ ..." Ango tidak mengerti. Namun, ia tak bisa memberontak. Ia tak bisa mendorong Odasaku sekalipun kini pria itu sedang melecehkannya. "_Ha—haa_ ... Odasa—ku ..."

Selesai dengan jas, kini Odasaku menarik dasi Ango, dan melepas kancing kemejanya. Napasnya berat di telinga Ango.

"Ango ... kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Bulu kuduk Ango meremang saat Odasaku melepas ciumannya, dan beralih menjilat telinganya sensual, "Kenapa kau berpura-pura?"

"Apa ..."

"_Ssh_, Ango ... aku tau kau mencintaiku ... kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Odasaku kembali membisik seraya mengusap perut Ango yang telah terbebas dari halangan baju.

"_Nnngh_ ..."

"Kenapa kau membohongi diri sendiri?"

"Aku ... bisa jelaskan ..."

Odasaku mengangkat tubuhnya dan tersenyum, birunya menatap langsung ke arah cokelat muda yang tertutup kacamata berembun. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku ... seraya aku menghujanimu dengan _hukuman_."

Tubuh Ango terasa seperti tersengat listrik saat bibir Odasaku menjelajah turun, dan menghisap sebuah tonjolan pink di dadanya. "_Nnnhh_ ..."

Suara kecipak basah dan isapan terdengar, menyaingi suara desahan yang keluar. Ango nyaris menjerit saat salah satu tangan Odasaku mengusap _miliknya_ yang—menonjol?

Oh, Ango sudah mengeras hanya dengan ciuman dan isapan pada putingnya?

Tidak, cukup, Odasaku beralih ke tonjolan lainnya, mengisap keduanya bergantian hingga Ango hanya mampu mendesah hebat. "_Ah_ ... _ahn_ ... aku ... Odasaku ..."

"Jelaskan padaku ..." Odasaku melepas genggamannya pada kedua tangan Ango, mengambil kacamatanya dan mengusap perut rata Ango. "_Shhh_ ... Ango ..."

_Aaah, kenapa tubuhnya tak memberontak dan malah menikmatinya?_

"Oda—saku ..." Ango menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan sedangkan tangan satunya meremas rambut Odasaku. "Semua ini ... _hhng_ ... sudah ... direncanakan ..."

Odasaku merangkak naik, mengambil tangan yang menutupi mata Ango dan menggengamnya, "Direncanakan?" Ia membisik sebelum menjilat dagu Ango hingga turun kebahu. "Oleh siapa?"

Ango mendongak, memberi akses pada Odasaku untuk menjelajahi bahunya. "_Nnh_ ... oleh ... bos ... _sssh_ ... Port Mafia ..."

Ia mendesis saat Odasaku mengigit bahunya kuat, Ango yakin bekas gigitan itu tidak akan menghilang selama beberapa hari. "Untuk apa?"

"Agar—_mm_ ... Port Mafia ... bisa bertahan ..." Tidak cukup sekali, Odasaku mengulanginya di tempat yang berbeda. Terkadang pula mengisap kulitnya dengan kuat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap pinggang Ango.

Odasaku mengangkat wajah, mendekati wajah Ango yang telah memerah parah, "Jangan bilang jika bos sengaja membiarkan Mimic masuk ke Jepang dan mengundang mereka ke Yokohama?"

Oh Tuhan, Ango tidak mampu menatap biru yang menghipnotis itu. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatapnya dan terjatuh pada manik biru menghanyutkan.

"Ango, jawab aku," Odasaku memberi sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya saat Ango memejamkan mata. "Buka matamu, Ango ..."

"I-itu benar ..." Ango membuka mata, mengalihkan pandangan dari Odasaku diatasnya. Ah, apapun selain wajah tampan pria yang telah membuatnya teramat malu sekarang.

Odasaku menciuminya lagi seraya membuka kaki Ango dengan satu kaki, membuat kaki Ango melingkari pinggangnya. "Alasannya?" Tangan yang tadinya mengusap pinggang, perlahan turun hingga sampai pada sebuah gembungan pada celana depannya.

"Ka-karena—_Ngyaahhh_!" Ango tidak dapat menahan suaranya saat Odasaku menyentuh _miliknya_ yang masih tertutup oleh celana. "Od-Odasaku ... kumohon—perlahan ..."

"Ini kali pertamamu, kan, Ango?" Odasaku membuka ritsleting celana Ango, dan mengeluarkan penis yang telah menegang, membuat Ango makin memerah dan meremas sprei hingga kusut.

Odasaku menurunkan celana Ango hingga terlepas, lalu membawanya duduk di pangkuannya dan melepas kemeja serta jas Ango yang menghalangi pergerakan. Membuatnya kini telanjang.

Mengangguk, Ango berpegang pada bahu Odasaku. Sepenuhya pasrah pada pria di depannya. Dan saat Odasaku kembali mengisap tonjolan di dadanya, Ango hanya mampu mendesah hebat, dan tanpa sadar menekan kepala Odasaku lebih dalam.

"Alasannya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ango tersadar dari kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi ia rasakan pertama kali. "Agar Port Mafia bisa mendapatkan surat izin bisinis—_NGYAH_! O-ODASAKU—_mmmphh_ ..." Tubuhnya melonjak tidak nyaman saat satu jari berhasil lolos menerobos lubang sempit yang tak pernah terjamah siapa pun.

"_Ssst_ ... rileks, Ango ..." Odasaku berbisik serak setelah membungkam Ango dengan ciuman.

Tubuh Ango melengkung, lengannya berpegang erat pada leher Odasaku, sedangkan pria itu kembali menciuminya dan meremas penis yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

Odasaku memasukkan jarinya yang lain dan melakukan gerakan menggunting dengan pelan. Ango tampak kesakitan, dan lubangnya ... sangat sempit hingga Odasaku sendiri kesulitan untuk melebarkannya.

"_Mmmnn_ ... _Hmmp_ ... _nngh_ ... _hyaanh ..._"

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Odasaku sendiri jatuh dalam nafsu saat melihat Ango yang sangat erotis. Baik saat memanggil namanya seraya mendesah atau wajahnya yang memerah malu dengan mata berkabut penuh hasrat.

"Jadi bos akan mengorbankanku untuk melawan Jeed, ya ..." Odasaku membisik, dan sebelum Ango dapat membuka suara, jari ketiga lolos dan bergerak keluar masuk. Membuat Ango terpanjat dan meneteskan air mata. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukkannya, dan membiarkan lidah Odasaku kembali menjelajahi dadanya.

"_Nghyaa_ ... Oda—Odasaku, Odasaku ... _nghyahh_, _iitai_ ... _ah-ah_ ..." Antara sakit dan nikmat, tentu saja. Nikmat karena penisnya dimanjakan oleh tangan hangat, dan sakit karena lubangnya dilebarkan secara paksa. Karenanya Ango hanya dapat meracaukan nama Odasaku. Hanya Odasaku.

"Di mana _sweetspot_-mu..." Jemari itu bergerak di dalam, dan makin melebarkan jalan di dalam sana hingga Ango berteriak saat Odasaku menyentuh sebuah tempat di dalam sana. "Ah, di sana rupanya."

"Ah ... Odasaku ... Odasaku ... Aku—" Penis di genggaman Odasaku mengencang hingga setelahnya menyemburkan cairan putih yang membasahi tangan Odasaku, dan perut mereka.

Melemas, Odasaku membaringkan Ango dan membuka celananya sendiri, mengeluarkan penis yang menyesaki celana sedari tadi. "Aku akan memasukimu, Ango, ini akan sakit ... pegang aku."

Ango menurut, memeluk Odasaku yang merendah dan memberinya ciuman dalam. Kakinya terbuka dan ikut memeluk pinggang Odasaku. Ia mengernyit sakit saat tubuhnya terasa dirobek di bawah sana.

"_Nggh_ ..." Odasaku merasa sesak walau baru ujungnya yang masuk. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti. "Ango ..." Ia membisik sebelum menghentak masuk dengan kuat.

Membuat Ango mencakar punggungnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit. Manik cokelat susunya pun telah basah oleh air mata yang segera dijilat Odasaku.

Dikecupnya kelopak mata itu, dan diam sejenak agar Ango dapat membiasakan dirinya.

"Odasaku ..." Ango merintih, tubuhnya sakit dan lemas. Namun, sepertinya Odasaku tidak akan membiarkannya tidur begitu saja. "Odasaku ... aku ... aku ..."

"Aku men—_NGHYAAH_!" Belum sempat Ango menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Odasaku bergerak dan menghantam _sweetspot_-nya di dalam sana. "Oda-_ah-ah-nghyaa~_"

"Ango ... _mmn_ ... Ango ..."

Ango tidak bisa mengatakan hal lainnya. Ia hanya dapat mendesah. Pikirannya kosong, tubuhnya terasa melayang. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Odasaku-Odasaku-Odasaku ...

Pria itu kembali menjilat telinga Ango sebelum mengigitinya, membuat Ango geli. Tangannya makin memeluk Odasaku erat, membuat kulit dada mereka saling menempel, sedangkan Odasaku masih bergerak keluar-masuk di bawah sana.

Kecipak basah terdengar, ah, tubuh mereka berkeringat. Tadi AC kamar belum sempat dinyalakan.

"_Ah-ah_-Odasaku-_aanh_ ..."

"Ango ... kau sempit sekali ..." Odasaku memanjakan penis Ango dengan meremasnya dan memijatnya, membuat penis itu makin menegang dan Odasaku mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aku—Oda-_nnhh_ ..." Ango mencengkram bahu Odasaku, dan Odasaku diatasnya mengerti kode itu.

"Kita bersama ..."

Detik selanjutnya Ango merasa terbang, dan tubuh bagian belakangnya hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ango. Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu lagi padaku ... jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti ..." Odasaku ambruk di samping Ango, memeluknya dan menjadikan lengan Ango sebagai bantal setelah mengeluarkan penisnya, dan membiarkan benihnya menetes keluar.

Ango yang kelelahan hanya dapat membalas pelukan Odasaku, dan membiarkan lengannya sebagai bantal sebelum terlelap.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa manik biru Odasaku tampak menyendu sebelum turut menutup mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ango mengerjapkan mata. Terbangun karena kepanasan bukanlah hal yang baik.

Di saat ia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, pinggangnya teramat sakit hingga Ango tidak ingin bergerak barang seinchi. Cokelat madunya melirik jam dinding yang terpasang,

_Ah, sudah jam tujuh malam._

Tunggu,

Ango terlonjak bangun saat menyadari sesuatu—Odasaku tidak ada! Oh, abaikan tubuhnya yang sakit dan kakinya yang lemas, Ango harus menemukan Odasaku secepatnya!

Dilihatnya pakaian Odasaku yang tadi dilepasnya sudah tiada, hilang tanpa jejak.

Ango terjatuh karena kakinya yang lemas, ah, sebuah cairan mengalir diantara pahanya ... milik Odasaku. "Oda—saku ..." Kepalanya sakit memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Tidak, Odasaku tidak boleh mati. "Jangan ... tinggalkan ..."

_Bruk_.

".. aku ..."

Dan lagi-lagi pandangannya menggelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Dazai telah keluar dari Port Mafia, dan keadaannya sekarang tidak diketahui. Sedangkan Odasaku ...

Pria itu telah tiada.

Ango hanya dapat terdiam dengan pandangan kosong saat membaca informasi yang diberikan rekannya kemarin.

"Oda ... saku?"

Setetes air mata mengalir jatuh, disusul dengan butiran lainnya yang mengalir semakin deras.

"Odasaku ... Odasaku ... Odasaku ..." Hanya nama itu yang dapat terucap, dirapalkan berulang kali bagaikan mantra. "Odasaku ... kenapa?"

"Hei, Odasaku, aku juga mencintaimu ..."

"Odasaku ..."

Setelah hal itu, Ango mengurung diri di kamar hotelnya hingga seminggu. Membuat Taneda khawatir, dan meminta bawahannya untuk mengawasi Ango. Mencegah kemungkinannya bunuh diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah, itu cerita lama.

Kini, Ango sudah tidak lagi menangisi kenangan itu. Ia hanya menyimpannya di dalam hati, di dalam benak untuk selamanya abadi.

Kakinya menuntunnya ke arah sebuah batu nisan di bawah pohon rindang.

"Hai, Odasaku. Aku datang mengunjungimu."

Rintik hujan mereda, bersamaan dengan Ango yang berlutut untuk meletakkan buket bunga di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Odasaku? Aku baik-baik saja, dan apakah kau tahu, bahwa Dazai-_kun_ sekarang sudah menjadi penyelamat? Oh, dia juga kabarnya akan menikah dengan Nakahara Chuuya."

Rintik hujan yang jatuh membasahi tanah becek menjawab. Ango tidak memedulikan celananya yang akan kotor, dan basah ataupun tubuhnya karena hujan belum sepenuhnya berhenti. Ia hanya ingin mengobati rindunya pada seseorang yang kini sosoknya tidak lagi dapat ia gapai.

"Kau tau, sampai sekarang, aku berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Dazai _kun_. Berharap kita bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Haha, sepertinya harapanku terlalu tinggi ya, Odasaku?"

"Odasaku ... seandainya kau masih ada di sini ... seandainya saja kau tidak melawan Jeed sendirian ... mungkinkah kita bertiga masih dapat minum-minum bersama lagi?"

Ango tertawa sendu, hal itu mustahil. Karena dulu saat ia menemukan surat Odasaku untuknya, pria itu berkata untuk tidak menghentikannya.

"Odasaku, aku mencintaimu. Bahkan setelah empat tahun berlalu, aku masih mencintaimu."

"Odasaku, kau kejam."

"Kadang aku berpikir, apa saat itu kau benar-benar mabuk?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang mabuk saat mengagahiku."

"Kalaupun kau benar mabuk, maka kau adalah orang yang paling _gentle_ yang kukenal. Kau tidak melakukan hal kasar yang biasa dilakukan orang mabuk."

"Na, Odasaku, apa kau bahagia di sana? Tunggu aku, ya? Apa kau keberatan menungguku?"

Ango mengusap nisan bertuliskan Odasakunosuke itu dengan lembut, pandangannya mengabur, ah, tidak, ia akan menangis lagi.

"Sebenarnya, Odasaku, aku berbohong..."

"Aku ... hiks ... aku tidak baik-baik saja ... aku rindu padamu ..."

"Odasaku ... _hiks_ ... jangan marah ya? Maaf karena aku, _hiks_, berpura-pura lagi..."

"Aku ... _hiks_ ... berpura-pura kuat ... _hiks_ ... aku berpura-pura baik-baik saja ... _hiks_ ... maaf, Odasaku, maafkan aku ..."

Ango tidak memedulikan wajahnya sekarang. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah menangis. Menangisi kekosongan hatinya dan ... kepergian orang tercinta.

"Aku ... _hiks_ ... mencintaimu, Odasaku ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**FYUH! SELESAI JUGA!**

**Ini aku mulai ngetik.. kapan yah? Akhir Febuari? Ya sekitaran segitu lah.**

**Terimakasih pada Synstropezia _san_ yang sudah mau menyemangatiku (dan menagih ff ini) juga bersedia mengedit ff ini. _ARIGATOU_! Tak lupa juga beberapa yang lainnya yang telah memberi saran hingga ff ini dapat selesai (walau harus bablas 5k wkwkwk)**

**Yak, semoga kalian suka dengan OdaAngo ini karena authornya juga sudah ngebuatnya dengan susah payah wkwkwk. Jangan dilupakan bahwa segala kekurangan fanfict ini dimohon tuk dimaklumi.**

**Minat review? Kutunggu loh wkwkwkw.**

**Salam dari _hardshipper_ OdaAngo yang tengah berjuang mencari asupan.****_Apaan sih gaje_.**


End file.
